Él
by Surkey-san
Summary: De muy joven, Alfred conoce a Kiku gracias a su hermano mayor Arthur y desde ese momento es incapaz de sacárselo de la cabeza. A través de los años va contando la intrínseca relación de un amor imposible de realizar. ArthurxKiku, AlfredxKiku. Alfred pov.


Hola a todos! Tal vez aquellos que alguna vez han ido a Amor Yaoi y dijeron _"Veamos si encontramos un fic de Hetalia que tenga como protagonistas a Arthur, Kiku y Alfred"_ se encontraron con esto y ahora lo verán en Fanfiction pero no con la misma autora; no desesperad, tranquilas, no estoy plagiando a nadie pues esta historia es de mi propiedad pues tanto Mizuki Sakurai como Surkey-san son mis nicks. Subí esta historia en la otra página (también estaba subiendo otra allí) pero como perdí la contraseña no tengo idea de cómo volver a entrar a mi cuenta nuevamente, además, como me gusta más como está organizado Fanfiction (solo de vez en cuando, eh) creí que también podía subirla aquí y bueno, al fin me decidí hacerlo. El fic involucra a mi pareja favorita de Hetalia, ArthurxKiku pero también a mí trio favorito ArthurxKikuxAlfred. Es un fic muy triste contado desde la perspectiva de Alfred quien ve todo de lejos e incluye sus sentimientos que también están en juego. Solo diré que es una historia de amor en donde alguien sale lastimado… si quieren saber solo tienen que leer, no es muy largo y solo es un one-shot, no mucho.

Bueno, espero que les guste el fic, nos vemos en las notas finales!

_Surkey-san_

**Disclaimer:** _Axis Power Hetalia le pertence a __Hidekazu Himaruya, por favor no me recuerden que Kiku no es mío… TT-TT_

* * *

><p><strong>Él<strong>

_Alfred pov_

La primera vez que lo vi tenía siete años, él había venido de visita a mi casa acompañado por mi hermano mayor. Según sus palabras eran compañeros de escuela por lo tanto habría tenido unos doce o trece años.

Cuando mis ojos se posaron sobre su persona pensé que estaba frente a la presencia de un ángel o de una hermosa flor, me sorprendí de sobre manera cuando me dijo que era un chico cuando lo confundí con una chica.

Ese mismo día el recuerdo más nítido que tengo es el de su sonrisa, juraría que por un momento se me había parado el corazón y pensé que no había cosa más hermosa que ese gesto en su rostro. En ese momento no pensé que fuera mi primer amor.

Aquella hermosa flor solía venir a mi casa cada día por medio, siempre con mi hermano por lo que no podía evitar sentir celos y me aferraba a su falda intentando alejarlo de lo que creía que era mi rival, él solo sonreía y me acariciaba la cabeza diciendo que era muy tierno y yo no podía evitar que mis mejillas se colorearan cuando lo veía.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se le prohibiera la entrada a mi hogar. Su familia era de clase baja, por no decir pobres, y mis padres eran muy discriminativos con las personas de menores recursos económicos que nosotros ya que pensaban que solo se nos acercaban por interés, aun así, cada vez que mis padres no estaban, mi hermano y yo hacíamos entrar de alguna forma a la hermosa flor o a veces solíamos juntarnos fuera lejos de las miradas de los demás. Yo lo único que quería era ver la sonrisa de ese ángel.

Cuando tenía doce años mi cuerpo empezó a presentar algunos cambios. Había crecido, tanto en altura como en mi complexión, no llegaba a superar a la flor negra pero ya no tenía que torcerme el cuello para ver su rostro. También noté que por las noches solo tenía sueños con él y que cuando me despertaba tenía que salir urgente al cuarto de lavado para deshacerme de la evidencia que quedaba en las sábanas. Todavía era muy chico como para saber que tenía sueños húmedos con le crisantemo.

Noté que no dejaba de pensar un minuto en él y que cada vez que me sentía triste o sin ganas de hacer algo tan solo imaginar su rostro sonriente hacía que resurgieran energías de la nada en mí, esa hermosa flor se estaba convirtiendo en mi todo de a poco.

A la edad de quince años, mi hermano invitó al crisantemo a nuestra casa de playa. Habíamos convencido a nuestros padres de ir solos por esa vez puesto que éramos los suficientemente grandes y responsables como para hacernos cargo de nosotros mismos. La primera tarde de vacaciones habíamos podido convencer al ángel negro de ir a disfrutar las olas y a pesar de que alegaba que le daba vergüenza usar traje de baño finalmente accedió a ir con nosotros. No puedo recordar la expresión que tuve cuando lo vi salir del vestidor, creo que tal vez había notado que me quedé sin habla y que por poco se me caía la baba al ver su figura, el traje de baño color blanco, tan puro como él lo era, le quedaba más que perfecto y hasta me hizo pensar si no era un sacrilegio que alguien como él tuviera que exponerse a las miradas del mundo exterior.

Esa misma noche me masturbé pensando en él. Ya lo había echo antes pero siempre rehuía del echo de imaginarme como protagonista de mi fantasía a ese ángel ya que sentía que estaba violando su confianza al usarlo en mis pensamientos más morbosos. Exploré mi cuerpo imaginándome con cada rose la textura de su piel, cuestionándome si su suavidad era la misma que la de las flores, esas con la que tanto lo comparaba, pensaba en como sus ojos brillarían al verme cuando lo tocaba con dulzura, cuando mis manos viajaban por los senderos de sus curvas, el sonido de su voz repitiendo una y otra vez mi nombre entre jadeos constantes mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro de porcelana. Acabé en mi mano sintiéndome culpable al haber mancillado a tan hermosa criatura aunque sea en pensamiento. Me sentía un pervertido, y tal vez lo era, cuando noté como la tela que mantenía apretada en mis manos se estrujaba y me decía a mi mismo que debía devolver la ropa interior del crisantemo antes que se diera cuenta de que alguien la había tomado.

Continuamos viajando para las vacaciones a la playa, disfrutando del verano los tres juntos y en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de sentirme cada vez más sucio cuando por las noches, cuando nadie me veía y en ausencia de todos los ocupantes de la casa, me escurría por la ventana del cuarto del crisantemo y explotaba de placer en la misma cama en donde él se recostaba para recuperar energías. Con ese tipo de acciones no pude sentir más repudio por mi mismo.

Una noche, cuando ya tenía diecisiete años, acompañé a un amigo a una fiesta. Él me había rogado que le haga compañía puesto que solo conocía a su hermano mayor allí y obviamente que él estaría más ocupado en llevarse a quien sea a la cama que en hacerle compañía su hermanito menor. A pesar de mis negaciones solo bastó una mirada de parte del ángel para que me convenciera de ir. Se suponía que debía volver pasada las seis de la mañana o hasta más tardar pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza el rostro de mi crisantemo al sonreírme así que, inventándole una escusa creíble a mi amigo, me marché dispuesto, al menos, a dormir bajo el mismo techo que él.

Entré a la casa lo más silencioso que pude, si estaban durmiendo no me gustaría interrumpir el sueño de la hermosa flor, subí las escaleras en puntas de pies regañándome mentalmente cuando las tablas bajo mis pies crujían a mis pasos. Llegando a la puerta de mi habitación estuve a punto de abrirla sin mirar atrás cuando un ruido, más bien una voz, llamó mi atención, volteé lentamente topándome con la puerta entreabierta del ángel. La tenue luz escapaba de la habitación de nuestro invitado y tentado a averiguar que pasaba allí adentro me acerqué para espiar posando mi ojo en la rendija de la cerradura.

No pude evadir la sorpresa que me llevé cuando mis ojos se toparon con esa escena, mi ángel, mi hermosa flor, mi más puro crisantemo, con la ropa desarreglada resbalándole por uno de los hombros dejando a la vista su pálida piel, jadeando mientras se mordía uno de los dedos para evitar dejar salir los gemidos que se agolpaban en su garganta, con las gotas de sudor resbalando por su piel obligando a que los cabellos oscuros de su frente se pegaran a ella y el rostro enrojecido por la excitación mientras los espasmos de placer lo inundaban y la espalda se le arqueaba cuando sentía el clímax tan cerca y lo peor, lo que izo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas que intenté retener en vano, fue ver a mi hermano, a mi propia sangre y a quien más admiraba en todo el mundo, hincado delante de él con la cabeza enterrada en su entrepierna mientras los gemidos finalmente escapaban de su boca y las lágrimas de placer rodaban por las mejillas del crisantemo a la vez que se aferraba con fuerza a los hombros de quien me había traicionado sin saberlo.

Corrí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta lo más despacio que puede, no quería que advirtieran mi presencia, para luego desplomarme en mi cama y llorar un mar de agua salada. Mis oídos se llenaron de los gritos de éxtasis de mi tierno ángel, que ya nunca sería mío, a la vez que el rechinar de la cama al embestir con potencia se escuchaba todavía más fuerte que antes. Lloré con toda mi alma y a pesar de sentirme tan mal por lo que había visto no pude evitar dirigir una de mis manos a mi entrepierna y acariciarla con desesperación recordando la cara de mi hermosa flor, imaginando que era yo quien lo sometía, quien se enterraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser mientras gemía mi nombre y no el de mi hermano como estaba haciendo en ese momento. Descargué mi esencia al mismo tiempo que el último grito de mi amor imposible llenó mis oídos y caí rendido sobre mi cama sintiéndome más sucio que nunca antes en mi vida. A partir de ese momento, nunca más los acompañé en las vacaciones.

A unos meses de cumplir dieciocho años mi hermano dejó la casa de mis padres, acompañado del crisantemo. Él nunca supo que yo lo repudiaba con todo mi ser por habérmelo arrebatado antes de poder siquiera acercarme, nunca supo que lo amaba desde el primer momento en que lo había visto aunque me tardé en entender cuales eran mis verdaderos sentimientos pensando que solo era un enamoramiento temporal de un niño, mi hermano nunca supo que yo ya sabía que se iba con él, para estar con él sin que nadie se opusiera, sin que nadie juzgara su amor.

No me despedí de él ya que me encerré en mi cuarto negándome a salir cuando mis padres me llamaban, me abracé a ese viejo perro de peluche que una vez mi tierno ángel me había regalo cuando tenía ocho años y yo le había dicho que lo amaba pero él solo había pensado que era una respuesta típica de un niño pequeño. Yo lo amaba, lo amaba con toda mi alma, con cada suspiro de mi alma, lo amaba tanto que hasta quería arrancarme el corazón para no sentir nunca más eso. Esa noche lloré todo lo que mis ojos pudieron derramar y me quedé dormido sumido en la tristeza de la derrota en una competencia que desde el principio estaba destinado a perder.

A la edad de veintidós años ya me había independizado, vivía con mi amigo de la infancia, ese que nadie recordaba el nombre cuando se lo presentaba; vivíamos bien puesto que ambos trabajábamos aunque yo me había negado a entrar al negocio familiar por cuestiones de gusto y ser completamente libre de mis padres.

Por esos meses lo volví a ver. Caminaba por el parque municipal junto a mi amigo que me hablaba de no recuerdo que cosa puesto que yo no le prestaba atención al momento en que mis ojos se posaron en su figura. El aire se interceptó en mis pulmones pensando que mi vista me estaba engañando ante la visión que se erguía delante de mis ojos, pero no, él estaba ahí a unos metros de donde yo estaba, sonriendo con calidez tomado de la mano de la misma persona con la que competí hace tiempo y a la que nunca pude ganarle.

Las lágrimas, esas que había intentando olvidar hace tiempo, se aglomeraron en mis ojos pero no me permití llorar, no podía cuando lo había visto tan feliz y radiante, mucho más hermoso que la última vez que lo había visto, con esa aura de paz que despedía y que había logrado tocarme, y fue allí que lo supe, que fui un maldito bastardo al quererte solo para mi sin pensar en lo que tu podrías sentir. Me regañé mentalmente, no tenía derecho a sentir celos de mi hermano, quien tomaba con fuerza tu mano a la vez que te plantaba un beso cariñoso en los labios, esos a los que yo no estuve ni cerca de rozar, porque él se había jugado por lo que amaba puesto que yo solo lo seguía y observaba al dueño de mis pensamientos de dejos sin acercarme por miedo. Arthur dejó de lado el temor y se acercó dejando atrás los prejuicios dándole rienda libre a lo que sentí su corazón.

Negué con la cabeza mientas mi amigo me miraba extrañado y una sonrisa imperceptible apareció en mis labios, yo lo sabía bien, no podía pretender nada con alguien que no siente más que cariño familiar por uno aun así y aunque me sienta mal por ser tan estúpido no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía por él a pesar de que me dolía.

El amor pude ser tan doloroso pero a la vez puede llenar de felicidad el alma.

"_¿Cuándo será el día que deje de amarte, mi crisantemo?"_

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>Este fic fue inspirado por un video que vi de Hetalia hace algún tiempo en donde Arthur trae a la casa a Kiku y Alfred se enamora de él, pero ya es tarde porque el nipón tiene algo con Inglaterra. En la canción se va describiendo como América, siendo solo un niño, ve la relación de su hermano mayor y ese chico que tanto le llama la atención. Al final Arthur y Kiku, ya pasado un tiempo, son descubiertos en su relación y repudiados, por lo tanto se van de la casa y Alfred los sigue encontrándoselos a la orilla de un río en donde ambos se suicidan para no ser separados nunca y de cómo dos flores, una amarilla y la otra negra, crece en el lugar en donde ellos estuvieron una vez parados.<p>

En líneas generales eso es lo que cuenta la video (es que no recuerdo el nombre del video) y hay un fic, en , que relata los acontecimientos específicos del video. Es un song fic.

En mi caso me pareció muy triste matarlos a los dos, no quería ya que me encanta la pareja ArthurxKiku y Alfred como tercero en discordia, aunque tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono lo hice para darle un poco más de dramatismo a una historia en si triste (para Alfred).

Notas: el amigo que nombra Alfred es Canadá (si, ya se que son hermanos) pero me gusta Canadá y no se me ocurría que otro poner. El hermano de Canadá, por lo tanto, es Francia.

Con crisantemo se refiere a Kiku ya que su nombre significa precisamente eso.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el fic (la idea se me pasó por la cabeza cuando estaba cocinando aunque suene muy raro, la mayoría de mis ideas surgen o cuando cocino o cuando me baño XD). Cualquier comentario, agradecimiento, repudio, lo que sea pueden dejarlo en un review, recuerden que los reviews son mi sabia vital sino me marchito.

Nos vemos en otro fic!


End file.
